


Fighting Temptations

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader is torn between two kings.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hmm, must I be forced to waste my time with such a tedious affair?” Thorin growled at Balin as you sat silently away from the pair, “I am a king. I have much to do.”

“As is he,” Balin returned, his tone the closest you had heard to annoyed, “Which means that yes, you will be forced to waste your time. Though, I should remind you that it is not such a waste.”

“Call it what you will,” Thorin looked to the ceiling with irritation, “But I recall the last time we met, a battle resulted.”

“Yes, it did,” Balin replied wryly, “As much your doing as his.”

“So you see how unwise this would be,” Thorin intoned sneakily, “We could not afford another.”

“Thorin,” Balin pinched his nose as he closed his eyes with exasperation, “If you do not attend this meeting, we would be more than sure of another.”

“Fine,” Thorin sighed as he threw back his hair sharply, “I suppose it would be more of a waste to have come so far only to sit in this wretched room and argue about the damned elf.”

“That it would,” Balin agreed as he turned, his shoulders low and his eyes tired, “Ah, [Y/N].”

“Yes?” You nearly squeaked, your voice stunted from witnessing the tense row between king and adviser.

“I fear I nearly forgot you were here, my dear,” He began as he gave a gentle smile, “Though I would ask a favour of you.”

“A favour?” You and Thorin echoed in unison.

“I am old and tired,” He explained weakly, “And we have traveled far. I am not so able as I use to be, I cannot trust myself to mediate between these two…stubborn kings.”

“Oh, you don’t mean–” You frowned, gripping the arms of your chair, “You said I would only be accompanying for experience, so that I could be a better adviser.”

“And this would be experience,” He intoned, “More than you could hope for. I have seen you deal with worse. I believe you could bargain an ax from Dwalin.”

“Your faith is misplaced,” You tucked your lip under your teeth anxiously; he surely had no idea what he was asking.

“No, yours is, my dear,” He reached to his hip with a pained grimace and you could see the genuine exhaustion in his eyes, “I know you can do this better than most.”

“I would agree,” Thorin added from behind the old dwarf, “I would no other with me when facing such a horse’s arse.”

“Thorin,” You reprimanded, “You would make this difficult already.”

“Already?” He allowed his lips to curve slightly at the corners, “So, you  _will_ attend?”

“I was hoping to forgo it and eat while I can,” You mumbled begrudgingly, “But yes, I should attend. It would seem it my duty.”

“Hmm, yes,” Thorin said triumphantly, “You have always been most dutiful.”

“…Thank you, [Y/N],” Balin smiled after a brief pause, his eyes narrowed as he thought, “I am most grateful for your aid.”

“I could never say no to you, Balin,” You stood and took the old dwarf’s hand kindly, “Go on, get some rest. We would rather you rest before you collapse.”

“Thank you, dearie,” He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek, “I will see you tomorrow,” He kept his mouth close to your ear as he continued in a whisper, “Though should they cause you too much trouble, I’ve always been one for a bedtime story.”

“Good night,” You shook your head at his little quip, “Let us hope we do see you in the morning.”

You kept your smile in place as the white-haired dwarf turned and shuffled to the door, his every step foretold of the pain of his aged bones. You knew that he would not have handed off such a task if he were truly not up to it, though it did not make it any simpler. The door closed gently and you swallowed back your smile as you thought of what was to come.

“And could you ever say no to me?” Thorin mused as you felt his finger lightly trail your spine, his touch chilling even through the fabric of your tunic.

“Thorin,” You turned, fighting not to return his devilish grin, “This is not the time…We have business to attend to.”

“That we do,” His hand settled on your hip and you caught it before he could move it any further.

“You know what I mean,” You caught his eyes with a stern look, “As it is, I am positive we have already kept Thranduil waiting long enough.”

“I would he wait an eternity if possible,” His grin fell and the familiar anger which arose with thoughts of the elven king burned in the depths of his blue eyes, “Erebor does not need the help of elves.”

“Thorin,” You warned again, “You know that is not true.”

“The only truth I know, is that I would rather stay here with you than to spend the night across from that…creature,” Thorin’s free hand traced your cheek bone down to your neck, “Every night if I could.”

“Do not get sentimental on me now,” You rested your hand atop of his, “We have serious business ahead of us.”

* * *

“Pardon us for being late,” You entered the long chamber where Thranduil sat waiting in a tall chair along a broad table, “Traveling and the like.”

“Not at all,” The elven king stood as you approached the table, Thorin silently sulking at your heels, “[Y/N],” He took your hand, surprising you as he bent and kissed it tenderly before straightening, the dull sternness returning to his eyes as he looked behind you, “Thorin.”

“Thranduil,” Thorin replied with deadly venom and a tense silence ensued.

“Alright, let us sit down,” You turned back to Thorin with a pleading look as you mouthed the word _please._

“Of course,” He agreed as if it was his idea and you followed him to the other side of the table, “Best to get this done and over with.”

“Please,” You grumbled aloud this time as you sat down and the two kings followed suit, “Let us not begin so. I am sure before this is done, there will be more than enough fire exchanged.”

“I have not come here to fight,” Thranduil offered from the other side of the table, his eyes focused mockingly on Thorin, “A mere conversation…possibly a negotiation. As I recall, the kingdom of Erebor prospered under their alliance with Mirkwood.”

“Long ago,” Thorin’s deep blue eyes held Thranduil’s pale silver ones, “But we both recall how quickly that alliance dissolved.”

“Mahal,” You were tempted to slam your fist against the table but instead you bit your tongue, “I have not come here to listen to you two argue so.”

“I have offered nothing but co-operation,” Thranduil preened as he looked down his nose.

“You know you have done not but provoke him,” You pointed across the table sharply, “It is not what you have said, but how.”

“Hmm,” He grinned subtly as his eyes finally left Thorin and settled on you and you tried not to let your veneer crack, “You are too smart for your own good.”

“Smarter than the both of you,” You returned as you clasped your hands atop the table, “Now, I will not warn either of you again…Keep this cordial or we will have all squandered precious time on petty bygones.”

Both kings looked to you in tandem, there eyes burning into you like dragon’s fire and you steadied yourself against their intense stares. Another silence settled over the room as Thranduil and Thorin finally looked back to each other and exchanged subtle nods and obvious frowns.

“Very well,” You took a breath, proud of yourself, “Let us truly begin; should we do so with reparations?”

“Reparations, for whom?” Thranduil asked as he glared at Thorin, “Mirkwood is not to blame for the dragon’s fire.”

“If I could control dragons, I would have never lost the Mountain,” Thorin growled and you shot him a warning look, “Regardless, King Bard has already agreed that the damage perpetrated by the dragon be covered equally…among all three kingdoms.”

“Hmm,” Thranduil considered the proposal as he narrowed his eyes, “Very well, I can see no qualm with that.”

“As for the battle,” You continued, cutting through another thick silence, “Erebor is still recovering from the damage dealt by Smaug. We would take responsibility for all damage upon the Mountain itself, but the land…Well, it was arable until so many were slain upon it.”

“And you would have Mirkwood pay for the err of dwarves,” Thranduil challenged.

“You did not need to march so far out of your way to wage such a costly and pointless war,” You returned, trying not to flinch under his stare; though it lacked the same wrath he reserved for Thorin.

“Ah,” Thranduil nodded as his eyes flicked down briefly, “We can offer a share of our own resources; we have many. Until arable land can be found for your kingdom, but we would not supply anything further.”

“And how can we be sure those resources will be delivered?” Thorin sneered, “The last time we relied upon Mirkwood for support–”

“Thorin,” You gave him another cautious look before turning back to Thranduil, “We can accept those terms, but that would have to stand until our first harvest was finished and nothing less.”

“Fine,” Thranduil agreed as he waved his hand casually, “Nothing more.”

“Nothing more,” You assured him and nearly winced as you felt warmth upon your leg, not daring to look over as Thorin’s hand ran along your thigh, “But it would be best if we went over…boundaries.”

“Boundaries,” Thranduil repeated and you felt him tap your toe lightly with his own, but you kept your face blank, “Meaning…”

“Meaning, there is much ill will between the kingdoms,” You fought to keep your voice steady, “We cannot have citizens of either straying carelessly and causing unwanted conflict. A hard task, I am aware, but it must be discussed.”

“Of course,” Thranduil agreed, as his eyes once again fell below your face and you hoped Thorin did not notice, “Elves and dwarves have far to go before harmony can be assured.”

“Truly,” You breathed as you felt cornered between the two kings, “Which is why we must be as precise as we can in this matter.”

You resisted the urge to squirm as Thranduil’s toe rested upon your own and his eyes shone menacing from across the table. The heat of his gaze worsened by Thorin’s hand straying along your leg as he let it slip down the inside of your thigh. You braced yourself, looking to the parchment Balin had prepared for the meeting, trying to read the words as you tried not to betray the heat building within. Tension once more set upon the chamber, but this was much worse than before and entirely different. You had known this meeting would be difficult, but you had not thought in such a way.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ahem,” You cleared your throat, relieved that the end had come at last, “So, we’ve come to an agreement…or several.”

“For now,” Thorin growled as his fingers brushed a little to close to your womanly parts, “I would not ask much of elves.”

“For Mahal’s sake,” Your mix of frustrations finally broke through, “Could you restrain your wry quips. They’re little help to anybody, especially yourself.”

“Oh?” He turned to you with a deliberate brush across the front of your breeches, “And you would tell a king how to behave?”

“I would,” You stood and his hand fell unnoticed, “When they are such children,” You leaned your hands on the table as you looked from the dwarven king to the elven one, “The two of you needs be content with everything we have done here tonight for I do not think I could bare another of these meetings. And should you two be left to your own device, well there would be no need for such conferences as I am sure neither of you would live to see the next.”

You caught your breath as you finished your rant and both kings stared back at you with wide eyes, not daring a word. They did not need to say much though as you saw little anger in their eyes and instead their eyes both shared the same hungry sparkle. You wondered how two such contemptible beings could share so very similar looks. You quirked your lips in irritation and restrained frustration as you pushed yourself from the table and shook your head at the pair of stubborn nobles.

“This meeting is adjourned,” You declared as you turned on your heel, “Before I lose my wits.”

You strode determinedly to the door as you blocked out the chamber, longing only to reach the exit before you began to sweat. You could still feel the warmth which had built along your leg and pelvis under the touch of Thorin’s hand and the peculiar tingle of your toe where Thranduil had rested his. You pulled the door open and swiftly hurried into the hall, closing it eagerly, relieved to be away from their heated stares.

Your boots tapped down the stone floors as you wished the human king had attended the meeting and saved you from such a horrid exchange. Yet he had refused on the ground of his kingdom being in the most disarray, though he had kindly offered Dale as a mutual meeting venue. You were glad of this as you had no desire to return to Mirkwood and Erebor was much too dark and hostile for the elven king to even think of visiting.

“[Y/N],” Thorin’s voice came from behind you as his boots whispered across the stone floor despite his heavy steps, “Where are you going?”

“To be alone,” You answered without turning back, “After such a disaster…

“Barely a disaster,” He commended as he stepped up beside you, “And you think I truly believe such lies.”

“Lies?” You lifted a brow, still refusing to look at him.

“Ah, you think I am so blind,” You could feel his hand hovering behind your lower back and you reached back to stop him, “I can tell when you are…wanting. It is my favourite thing about you; watching you squirm so helplessly.”

“Thorin,” You finally turned to him with a weak glare, his words more true than he knew, “Not here.”

“Who is going to see?” He wriggled from your grasp and his hand caressed your lower back before you stepped away, “Oh, come on. The human king is too busy avoiding us and Thranduil was all too eager to escape in the opposite direction. Balin’s abed and anyone else about would not know to whisper about it.”

“You simply cannot listen to me ever, can you?” You stopped and turned to him, crossing your arms.

“I hear you better than any,” He grinned at you coyly, “I believe you said you were hungry earlier…Dinner?”

“Dinner,” You repeated as you narrowed your eyes.

“And perhaps some dessert,” He trailed his eyes down your body as Thranduil had kept doing during the meeting, “I believe you have built up more than one hunger.”

“Hmmm,” You felt your cheeks colour as you thought about how apt his words were, “Thorin, I don’t think–”

“I didn’t ask you to think,” He reached up to run his fingers across your cheek, sending a shudder through you, “I simply cannot have you going to bed hungry…or alone.”

“Mahal damn you, Thorin,” You breathed as his hand ran down your neck and he traced your collarbone, his fingers running under the collar of your tunic.

“Mmmm,” He smirked as he brushed your bosom lightly and your hand shot up to still him, “Fine…”

He lowered his hand, instead holding out his arm for you to take formally, “I can wait, though I think you underestimate your own patience.”

* * *

“You do know how absolutely unbearable that was?” You asked as Thorin ushered you through his door, “Not only did I have to listen to you and that elf trade barbs, but you had to make it even more uncomfortable.”

“I had to do something to keep myself from ripping the blond hair from his scalp,” Thorin returned as he closed the door behind him, never removing his eyes from you, “You calm me.”

“Calm?” You mused as stepped towards him, your own insides were nothing less than a flurry, “Is that how you describe it?”

Your ran your hand down his tunic and pushed past the fabric to the waist of his trousers and it was his turn to squirm. He groaned quietly as you lightly brushed your fingers down the front of his breeches only to remove your hand before you could truly feel anything. He gave another, this one nearly pathetic as his hand closed around your arm and he kept you from stepping away.

“Don’t you do that to me,” He pulled you even closer.

“You get what you give,” You returned with a playful smile, “Besides, you promised me dinner.”

“Oh, is that the only reason you came?” His hand loosened and he wrapped you in his arms instead, pulling you close until you could feel his longing against you, “Because I do not think mutton will truly cure your hunger.”

“Alright then,” You ran your hands up his chest, playing with the end of his braids hanging down his shoulder, “We can have dessert first…but there better be plenty of wine with dinner.”

“As much as you like,” He purred as he nuzzled his nose into your hair and slowly inhaled your scent as he continued downward.

He placed kisses across your forehead and down your nose until he reached your lips and all of his restraint seemed to slip away. He kissed you hungrily and you returned his fervour, your hands running up into his hair as you twined your fingers among his locks. He trailed one of his hands up your back and into your hair, fondling one of your braids before he clasped a bunch of your tresses and pulled your head back to expose your neck.

He traced your chin with his lips until he reached your neck, his beard tickling you as he tended to you avidly. He used his free hand to untie the collar of your tunic and the fabric fell open exposing the top your breasts, your bosom quickly covered as he buried his face in your chest. You tangled your hands deeper in his hair and tried to pull him even closer, though you could not.

His hand released your hair and trailed back down your back and his other followed suit as he suddenly gripped your hips and lifted you from your feet. You wrapped your legs around him, clutching him tightly with your thighs as he carried you further into the chamber. He fell forward as he neared the bed, though he kept himself from crushing you as you met the mattress.

He finally removed his face from your breasts and looked up at you with a lascivious smirk and your let go of his hair reluctantly. He ran his hands down your shoulders, cupping your bosom before continuing his path down your body, teasing you with every inch. He pulled of your boots, though the tight laces made the effort laughable. You held in your giggle as he finally rid you of your thick, fur-lined footwear, your socks still caught within their depths.

He trailed his hands back up your legs and to your hands, pulling you up to a sitting position before finding the clasp of your belt. He swiftly unhooked the leather and let it fall to the floor over his shoulder, his hands pulling at your tunic as another flare of hunger sparked in his eyes. He pulled it up your torso and you raised your arms, allowing him to lift it over your head easily, along with your undershirt.

His hands brushed up your bare torso as he pushed you back and climbed atop you to straddle your pelvis. Your own hands ran across his broad shoulders, tugging at the thick brocade of his overcoat roughly. He removed his hands from your breasts as he unbuckled his belt and began to expertly unbutton his brocade jacket, letting you push it down his arms. You watched him lazily as he pulled off his tunic and revealed his muscled chest and you brought your hands up to caress the thick hair across it.

He leaned over you as he once more began to kiss your neck, this time trailing down the flesh of your shoulders, down your breasts and along your stomach. You grasped at his shoulders the lower he got, the heat within you was making you sweat. His hands went around your back and he ran them down your flesh until he met the waist of your breeches and hooked his fingers under the thick wool.

He tugged them down sharply and pulled them swiftly from your ankles as he continued to ply his lips. You moaned hungrily as he knelt between your legs, teasingly brushing his lips along the inside of your thighs and you resisted the urge to beg him. His beard tickled your skin and you giggled with a squeak, unable to control the twitch it sent through you. You could feel his smile as he finally reached your most intimate part.

The muscles of your thighs tensed and your back arched against your will, your hands reaching down to once more tangle in his hair splayed across your pelvis. You giggled and moaned all at once as the feel of his tongue made you writhe and the tickle of his beard added to the sensation. You were breathing heavily and your heart felt like to burst and you cursed the dwarven king once more.

“Mahal, Thorin,” You forced out through your pleasured sighs, “I can’t–” A twitch interrupted your words, “Dammit, have you not teased me enough this day?”

“Hmm,” He lifted his head and looked up with glimmering eyes, “Have I? Then what shall I do to please you?”

“Thorin,” You growled though it was more a purr, “Don’t make me say it.”

“Well…” He smirked, “Not even a please?”

“Please, Thorin,” You tried to sound angry but could not, “Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” He teased as he slowly crawled over you.

“Shut up,” You quieted him with your lips as he hovered over you.

He kissed you back as he held himself up on his elbow, his other hand feeling along your body until his fingers found where his tongue had just been. He ran them lightly across your nub as he aligned himself and pushed into you slowly though not tenderly. You wrapped your legs around his and tightened them, willing him deeper as he took his time.

“I will not say it again, Thorin,” You warned, separating from his lips, “Now, for Mahal’s sake.”

At that, he pushed himself all the way in and you gasped, causing him a triumphant smirk as you clawed at his back. Yet, he seemed to share your own heightening hunger as he picked up his motion almost immediately, showing little patience as he quickened with every thrust. You pulled his lips back to yours and moaned into his mouth as he worked atop you.

You were grinding your own hips below him as you invited him deeper and you released his lips to moan loudly, exposing your neck as you arched your back once more. He kissed your throat, nibbling at the flesh as he again sped up and your moans were nearly cries. He was grunting into the skin of your neck and the sound of his own pleasure drove yours further.

Your thighs tingled as your muscles tensed even tighter around him and your legs were cramping, though the pain was nothing compared to the warmth building to a stifling heat. Thorin groaned loudly with release, his breath heavy against your skin and your own release followed swiftly as you nearly screamed at the sudden flood of ecstasy. Your chest heaved as you arched even deeper and and you hugged Thorin closer as your body relaxed.

He nuzzled the crook of your neck once more before he slowly lifted himself from atop of you and flopped back onto the mattress beside you. You wiped the sweat from your forehead, your hair slick against your scalp. You closed your eyes as you swallowed back a sigh, not wanting to inflate the king’s ego even more than you already had that night.

“I hope that was not so unbearable,” Thorin teased as he traced the curve of your hip with his finger.

“Hmmm,” You opened your eyes and looked to his smoky eyes, “You have a way of making anything so…though this was a particular sort of suffering.”


	3. Chapter 3

You pushed back your hair as you stared at your reflection in the glass, the wear of the long day showed in your eyes. You yawned as you wiped away the dried sweat and stripped yourself lazily, using the rag to scrub yourself down in a dull effort. You were much too tired to call for a real bath to be drawn; it would take much too long. 

Thorin had kept you a long time despite it already being rather late, though he had provided the meal you had been longing for since your arrival. You tossed the rag into the tepid basin and stood, wrapping your bare body in a robe, eager to crash into the comfort of your bed.

As you stepped through to the bedchamber, you nearly screamed as the figure sitting on your bed smirked back at you silently. Thranduil’s silver eyes flashed in the dim candlelight and you caught your breath as you cursed in your head.  _Had the day not already lasted long enough?_ You supposed that was what you deserved for your sins though.

“Thranduil.” You clutched the belt of your robe nervously, “It was nice of you to knock.”

“I did,” He replied as he stared back, “But you did not answer.”

“Yes, well…” You tried to hide the unease rising within you as you thought of the foray you had just had with Thorin, “I was just getting cleaned up. It has been an endless day, though the night is like to stretch even longer it seems.”

“[Y/N],” He tilted his head with a subtle grin, “Could you truly forgo such a rare occasion? When is the last time we were…together?”

“Hmm,” You clasped your lips as you thought back, “Yes, well I recall a battle followed not soon after. I do not know if our intimacy is so wise.”

“Nothing to do with you,” Thranduil waved his hand in dismissal, “Your king would have had another had you not been present tonight.”

“Do no act as if you would not have gladly accepted such a challenge,” You put your hands on your hips disapprovingly.

“I can at least admire that he inspires such avid loyalty,” Thranduil commended with a roll of his eyes, “Though not so much that you did not sneak away to my tent on the eve of war.”

“I returned,” You set your jaw, “And as I recall, I was on the other side of that war in the end.”

“So you were,” Thranduil ran his hands across his thighs, “But have we not just settled such disputes. We are allies now.”

“Allies?” You stepped forward slowly, “Is that what we are?”

“You should come to Mirkwood,” He took your hand and pulled you closer until you stood between his knees, “We could cement this alliance thoroughly.”

“I do not belong in a city of elves,” You argued weakly, “As I recall, your policy towards dwarves is not very open-handed.”

“Policies change,” He reached over to stroke your cheek lightly, “I  _am_  king.”

“But not mine,” You looked away, leaning your face into his hand.

“Yet, you bend to me regardless,” He teased and you darted your eyes back to him.

“You’re bad,” You reprimanded, running your hand down the embroidered silk across his chest.

“And what would that make you?” His fingers trailed down your neck as he ran them inside the front of your robe, tugging it open, “A traitor? Turncloak?”

“Weak,” You began to unbutton the front of his jacket, “Foolish.”

“Stubborn as any dwarf,” He mused as he untied your thin belt and your robe fell open, “Even in such a position you would claim innocence.”

“Innocence?” You raised a brow as you loosed the last button, “You know that is not true.”

“Oh, I do,” He lowered his arms and let his jacket fall swiftly from his shoulders.

You pushed the coat away from him and swiftly pulled at his undershirt, messing his pristine blond hair as you tugged it over his head. He chuckled at your eager clumsiness and the sound sent waves through you; you knew it was a rare gesture from the elf. You grabbed his shoulders as you lifted yourself onto his lap, straddling him as your robe hung loosely from your shoulders.

You nudged him backwards and he fell onto the mattress only too willingly as you ran your hands down the hard muscle of his torso. You bent over him and kissed his lips roughly, the fire you had put out only a short time ago returning at once. Your hands trailed down his long torso as you lifted yourself and you reached the waist of his pants with your own naughty smirk.

You teasingly began to pull down his breeches, though you could feel his growing excitement and the groan which escaped his lips made you grin wider. You finally lowered them enough to expose his rising desire and you dared to run your finger along him with another taunting look. He inhaled deeply and you raised yourself on your knees over him, lording your new power over him.

His hands reached up and found your breasts as he kneaded them deeply and he pleaded with his eyes for you to hurry, much as you had done with Thorin.  _Perhaps, you were taking after your king a little too much._  You licked your lips as the heat in your pelvis roared and your own breath was becoming a chore.

You lowered yourself onto him carefully and you joined his own longing moan with your own as you reached the end. You put your hands atop of his as he cupped your breasts and you sighed as you slowly rocked your hips. Despite your patience, you could not help but dig your nails into his large hands and he kneaded deeper, sending a shudder down your spine.

You let go of his hands, arching your chest forward as you found the perfect angle and his own hands slowly brushed down your stomach until he was gripping your hips tightly. He motioned you quicker and you could not help but obey as your body overpowered your mind. You ground your hips into him as you rested your hands across his firm stomach for support. Your movement grew more hurried by the moment and you were moaning delightedly atop of him.

His own groans were driving you forward and you forgot about how tired you had been before, a new energy filling you. A tingle spread across your thighs and up your back as you rocked yourself quicker and your moan were little more than squeaks as you felt yourself nearing the edge. You cried out suddenly as the muscles in your pelvis tightened and twitched and you could feel Thranduil’s own released as much as you could hear it.

You ran your hands through your tangled hair with a sigh as you steadied your breath, staying upright atop of him as his hands slowly released your hips. You looked down at him and gave a small smile as he returned a contented smirk and you slowly lifted yourself from atop of him. You leaned over, placing a quick peck upon his lips before you backed off the bed and pulled your robe closed.

“Well…” You began awkwardly as he sat up, following your every move with his eyes.

“Are you so eager to be rid of me?” He teased.

“I have never been one to waste time,” You returned with a grin, “And I’m thirsty.”

You turned to the small table and poured yourself a glass of water, your throat truly parched from the effort.

“I have wine,” You offered, motioning to the half-empty bottle Thorin had let you steal, “If you like.”

“I’ve had more than enough for the day,” He began to tie up his breeches as he spoke, “Quite a bit before the meeting, to be honest. I was rather dreading the entire affair…so you can imagine I was quite pleased when you showed up.”

“Oh, yes,” You sipped your water, “I think you have made that more than clear.”

“I would guess that you leave upon the morrow,” He ventured cautiously.

“Mmm, yes,” You answered with a weak smile, “You see, Thorin is utterly impatient to be away from…you.”

“Of course,” Thranduil gave a thin laugh, “And you?”

“Not so impatient,” You quipped.

“And when shall we meet again?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes, his usual grim manner returning, “It has been much too long as it is.”

“I cannot say,” You shrugged, “What would you propose we do about that?”

“We could meet here,” He offered precariously.

“You know that would not work,” You returned as you shook your head, “Enough people would recognize the elven king sneaking around their city.”

“Hmm,” He looked down, though he had already know it was a foolish suggestion.

“There is a town,” You thought back to the maps you had memorized because Thorin’s inability to read them, “Just east of here…”

“I know the one,” He raised his brow, “So, that is your solution?”

“I do not know any other,” You took another anxious gulp of water, “The inn is dingy but it will have to do.”

“Very well,” His rare smile returned as he shuffled around for his undershirt, “I suppose you are right. Though I have little qualm where I have you.”


	4. Chapter 4

You swayed atop your horse precariously as you struggled to keep your eyes open to the road ahead. It had only been a few hours and yet it had felt like days after such a long night. You could not say that you regretted it exactly but now that you were struggling to keep your eyes open, it could have been called a mistake… _or two_. You yawned into the collar of your cloak for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, shifting atop your steed tiredly.

“Was it truly that bad?” Balin intoned from his own horse.

“Well…” You tried only to think of the meeting in question, “I would not volunteer to do it again.”

“Mmm,” Balin grinned, “I can imagine the two of them gave you quite the night.”

“Uh, yes,” You could feel Thorin’s grin from your other side, “They are both repulsively stubborn.”

“Not so much, I would fathom,” Balin commended, “You worked out better terms than any could have hoped for.”

“Hmm, perhaps,” You agreed dully, “Though it did not come easy.”

“Well, we are not far from Erebor,” He continued as he failed to notice Thorin’s smirk, “When we return, we can begin the final draft. If those two do not sign it in ink, it will not be more than lost words.”

“Hmmm, do you truly think something as thin as paper could bind me to that elf?” Thorin returned to his brooding, seeming to forget his former glee.

“It must,” Balin answered, “You cannot go back on your word now, Thorin.”

“I am not the one whose word you should doubt,” Thorin retorted with a growl, “How can I ever trust that elf?”

“I cannot but relate to your wariness, Thorin,” Balin began gently, “But sometimes the past is better set aside for the sake of the future.”

“Erebor has little need of Mirkwood in its future,” Thorin looked ahead with a resentful glare, “Dwarves and elves are best off far apart.”

“This agreement is not about co-existence,” Balin assured, “It is merely about peace. You cannot go hunting for another war.”

“He’s right, Thorin,” You said, hiding the guilt rising within, “This is not about being friends with the elves, only allies.”

“I suppose,” Thorin grumbled like an unhappy child, “I know, at least, that you would not advise if it were not necessary. You know better than any how cautious we need to be around their kind.”

“Yes, caution,” You agreed, keeping your eyes ahead of you, “Which means we must compromise.”

“Mmm, compromise,” You could hear the grin in his voice as you knew he was thinking once more of your private meeting, “If it prevents a war, then I should not argue with that.”

“See, Balin,” You turned to the older dwarf, “That is what I had to deal with. One minute he is cursing the entire race of elves and the next he is bartering peace, before once more threatening war.”

“You were there to advise me,” Thorin quipped lightly, “She did well, Balin.”

“Aye, surviving two such stubborn kings is surely an achievement,” Balin returned with his own light tone, “Even for me.”

* * *

“Well,” Balin yawned as he looked to the candle which had nearly burnt down to nothing, “I think we have finished at last.”

“Oh, sweet Mahal,” You thanked the gods, hours of riding and even more of writing and revising, you were more than ready to be done.

“Writing it up that is,” Balin said in his frail voice, “We still need to go through it with Thorin.”

“Of course,” You grumbled as you rose, “Can it not wait until tomorrow?”

“I wish that it could,” Balin gave a rueful smile, “He told me he would see it tonight…and I fear he will not have the same patience tomorrow.”

“Ugh, I swear that king can be so…” You let your words trail off, not wanting to say anything too treasonous, “Let’s get this over with, then. I would like to see my own bed before the dawn.”

“Aye, me too,” He yawned again as he rose and you followed suit, letting him lead you to the door and into the dark corridor.

You walked down the gray stone, withholding your own tired gapes and tried to push back your cramped shoulders. Your hips were achy from riding and even more so from sitting for so long writing and you wished you had gotten more sleep the night before. You cursed yourself for your weaknesses and carried on alongside the old dwarf until you reached Thorin’s solar door.

“Let us hope he is here,” Balin knocked as he spoke, “He is the type to give orders and let his memory fade when it suits him.”

“Ugh,” The door opened with a grumble from the other side and Thorin stood there rubbing his eyes, “Remind me to never fall asleep in my chair.”

“My king,” Balin greeted with a friendly smile, “We’ve finished at last.”

“At last,” Thorin repeated as he stepped back to allow the two of your through, “I’ve been waiting.”

“Yes, well at least you had the freedom to doze so,” You said with resent, “We have not even had a second to even think of it.”

“[Y/N],” Balin looked to your with warning, “Forgive her, a lack of sleep robs her of her manners.”

“Yes, so it seems,” Thorin grinned at you cheekily and you wondered how Balin did not notice, “Perhaps we should make this quick so that she may soon be abed…and perhaps a little more kind.”

“Ugh, quick sounds good,” You shook your head subtly as you crossed to Balin who was yawning once more, “Though I think I am not so much in need of a good sleep as you.”

“I am fine,” Balin waved you away, “I can make it.”

“Listen to her, Balin,” Thorin stepped up beside you, the warmth of shoulder close to yours, “You are getting older. You need your rest.”

“Thorin, you asked me to come here,” Balin frowned and you could tell he was fighting not to yawn once more.

“Well, [Y/N] is here,” You could feel Thorin’s eyes on you as he spoke and you suspected what he was up to, “She can explain it as well as you, can she not? Or perhaps she is not so capable as you have made her out to be?”

“Hey,” You could not help but shoot him a glare.

“No, she is,” Balin said defensively, “She dealt with you last night, did she not? You know you are a right mule when it comes to that elf.”

“Then go get your sleep, Balin,” Thorin stepped past you and put his hand on the white-haired dwarf’s shoulder, “I am sure she can handle it.”

“I can,” You assured him, genuine pity stabbing your stomach as you saw how tired he truly was, “I will be fine. Good night.”

“Hmmm,” Balin furrowed his brow and he yawned, handing you the papers, “I suppose you are right. Besides, I think you have more than proven yourself. Good night, [Y/N],” He smiled at you before turning back to Thorin, “And you don’t go provoking her so. I will not be here to protect you.”

“Good night, Balin,” Thorin grinned as he ushered him towards the door.

You watched as Thorin closed the door behind Balin and you looked at the sheets of parchment in your hands. There would be much to get through and you were best tot start now. You crossed to Thorin’s desk as you scanned the writing, trying to figure out where to start. You set the papers down on the ebony surface and bent slightly as you ran your finger across the first clause.

“I hope you were not too distracted that you can recall some of what you agreed to,” You sighed as you dreaded another hour of work, “First…”

“I remember everything,” Thorin’s voice was right behind you and his hand settled on your bottom, “I don’t care what that paper says. I’ll sign it.”

“Thorin,” You tried to sound scandalized but his warm breath on your hair caused you to sound weak, “We must–”

“I am the king,” He purred in your ear as his beard brushed your skin and his other hand snaked around your waist, “I know what we must do.”

“You are sneaky,” You put your hand atop of his as he reached your breast, “But we must go through this. Balin will know if we have not.”

“After,” His hand left your bottom and began to inch towards your front, “I need you.”

“No,” You pushed his hands away and turned to him, “First.”

“Mmm,” He pursed his lips begrudgingly, “Fine, but you must do so…naked.”

“I will do so how I see fit,” You were much too tired and sore for this, “Besides, you don’t need any further distraction.”

“You will do what pleases your king,” He began to pull at your tunic collar, “And it will hold my attention better than anything.”

“Hmmm,” You knew there was no denying him, “As you wish my king,” You pulled away from him and unbuckled your belt, your collar hanging loose down your chest, “Go on and sit down.”

Thorin smirked at you lasciviously and backed away slowly before rounding his desk to sit upon his great chair. You turned as you followed him with your eyes and dropped your belt to the floor with a clang. You could not help your own naughty grin as you took your time in untying your boots. You could see the impatience rising in him as he shifted in his chair and you finally tossed your boots to reside with your belt.

You slowly pulled your tunic over your head, it was more a relief than erotic for you as it was covered in the dirt of the road and your sweat. Your undershirt clung to the inside and you did not bother to untangle them as you bared your torso to the chamber. You looked back to Thorin as you freed yourself from the fabric and dropped it over your shoulder.

You could see the fire in his eyes as it rivaled that of the candle atop his desk. You bent forward as you slipped your fingers under the waist of your breeches and undershorts and sidled them down your legs with patience. You barely reached your thighs before you heard the subtle groan.

“For Mahal’s sake,” Thorin growled, “You sure know how to make it painful.”

“Patience is a virtue,” You looked up at him and continued at your slow pace.

You finally removed the breeches and kicked them away with your crumpled socks, standing entirely naked before Thorin’s desk. You sat down in the chair across from him as if you still wore every piece and pulled the chair closer, the motion causing your chest to bounce slightly. You smoothed the parchment under your fingers and began to read the first clause, looking up teasingly at Thorin who could not hide the hunger within.

You did your best not to think about your bare skin and the eyes burning into you, determined to get through the work. You were not sure Thorin could understand a word as every time you looked up, he seemed to be leaning even further forward in his chair and yet not even listening. You rubbed your neck as you felt the heat rising in you and you heard the strained sigh slip from Thorin.

“And I think that is it,” You breathed, “Is there anything I need to explain further?”

“No, no,” He answered a little to quickly, “Please, no more.”

“No more?” You looked to him innocently, “Then I suppose we are done for the night.”

You stood and turned from him, the slickness between your legs surprising you and you looked around for your strewn clothing. As you bent to reach for your tunic you felt a warmth behind you and Thorin’s hand ran across your bare spine and down your bottom, ending with a rough squeeze.

“You know we’re not done,” His voice was gravelly as he pushed his yearning against your backside and you let out an unintended moan at the prod.

You straightened up as you forgot about your tunic and turned back to him, his eyes intent on you with their enraptured blue. You ran your hands down the front of his tunic and his own gripped your hips tightly as he pulled you to him and you felt his excitement once more. You giggled unthinkingly at the touch and moved your pelvis against the front of his trousers teasingly.

“Sit down,” You ordered him as you closed your fingers around his wrists and crooked a brow, “I think there is a bit more work to be done, Thorin.”

He reluctantly released you as you let go of his wrists and stepped back slowly to his chair, sitting down carefully upon the straight-backed seat. You followed him with deliberate steps and his eyes remained fixed on your every move as your neared him. You reached out and rubbed his chest once more, running your hands up and along his shoulder as you leaned forward to give him a teasing peck.

You let your hands trail back down his chest and down his torso, feeling the tensed muscle beneath as he groaned against your touch. You reached the front of his breeches and slowly began to untie the laces, running your finger dangerously close to his ever-rising desire. As you wrestled the front of his pants open, you slipped your hand inside and looked into Thorin’s eyes with another silent taunt.

You could feel his eagerness in your hand and you revealed it from the fabric of his trousers, tracing a deliberate stroke along him. You lowered your other hand to your own desire and felt the wetness there, your palm quickly becoming slick with it. You rubbed your fingertips together feeling the consistency between them before you reached to Thorin again, leaving a wet trail along his member.

“Oh Mahal,” He moaned and you grinned at him, riled by your own show of hunger, “That’s it.”

He reached out and grabbed your waist, lifting you roughly onto his lap and you grabbed his shoulders for leverage. You felt around below you as you balanced yourself atop his thighs, hovering over him before you finally found him. You aligned him carefully and pushed slowly onto him, the moan which came from him was delectable. You lowered yourself until you could go no further and he let his head fall against your chest, his face buried in your breasts.

His hand ran down your hips and around to your backside, his fingers digging into skin as he kneaded the flesh. You moved your pelvis back slowly and another moan escaped him. You pushed back onto him and carefully began your motion, fighting against your urge to speed to your peak. Thorin gripped you tighter as if to encourage you and you could tell his patience was far from sated.

“[Y/N],” He growled as he lifted his face from your breasts, “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” You asked innocently, keeping your pace steady and deliberate.

“Stop teasing me,” He warned before he groaned again.

“Teasing you,” You could not help your own moan as you kept your pelvis moving, “Why Thorin, I am atop you. I would say we are far past–” You moaned as you reached the limit once more, “Teasing.”

“Just–” He gritted through his groans, “Mahal…”

“You know the word, Thorin,” You stopped and leaned forward to kiss his lips hungrily.

“Please,” He choked out, another groan taking over him and his fingers dug deeper into your bottom.

You rocked against him quicker this time and he gasped in surprise and smiled down at him with delight. You repeated the motion and his breath caught as yours hitched and you felt the warmth spreading through you. You moved against him again and he purred into your collar bone, tracing it with his lips before he nibbled it sharply.

You quickened again as your own want was becoming unbearable and you ground your hips into him, the sore muscles of your legs worsening though you cared little. You grabbed onto his shoulders as you sped up even more and the chair seemed like to fall over despite its solid stone base. You were breathing heavier and moaning without restraint as he groaned into your skin. You ran a hand through his thick hair as you hugged him closer and he pulled you deeper.

Soon he was guiding your movement as he gripped your backside tighter with every thrust and you threw your head back, hanging onto his shoulders as you arched your back. You were grinding against him furiously as your breath ran wild and you were nearly whining as you felt yourself nearing your peak. Thorin was grunting loudly, his head back against the chair and eyes closed in ecstasy.

A sudden heat sparked within you and burst into wildfire as it radiated across your pelvis and down your legs, seeping up your spine. Thorin kept your hips moving as his hands continued to guide you and he gave one last deep groan as you felt him explode within you. Finally, you slowed and dropped your arms as you tried to catch your breath, your head still lolling back as you inhaled deeply.

Thorin’s hands released your bottom and he ran them up your sides, pulling you to lean against him, his chest heaving. You set your head against his shoulder and felt his nose in your hair as he took in your scent. You could only imagine you smelled like sweat and dust. You brought your hand up through his thick, sweat-dampened chest hair and lifted your chin to place a kiss upon his neck.

“So,” You could barely speak, the tingle still pulsating within you, “Have we finished our work?”

“Mmm,” He smelled your hair once more as he nuzzled deeper, “Give me a moment and we’ll see.”


End file.
